


Unwelcome

by angstyelephant



Series: The Knights of Gotham [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Constructive Criticism Welcome, DC Comics References, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Duke Thomas is Signal, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not beta read we die like robins, Sibling Bonding, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin, canon who's she don't know her, unwanted sexual advances ain't cool y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyelephant/pseuds/angstyelephant
Summary: In which Cassandra Cain learns something new.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson
Series: The Knights of Gotham [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/614036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: the batman family





	Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

> My first story involving Cass in a larger role. It doesn't really explore her character as much as it does her relationship with a sibling. Have fun. 
> 
> Warning: references to sexual assault and sexual advances. Not explicit, but do NOT read if not comfortable. 
> 
> Events referenced: Nightwing #93, Nightwing Annual #3  
> I also referenced Dick's OG Robin suit (the Panties) and the 'hand-me-down' suit from Young Justice (the one Robin wore in Season 1, which is the same one Jason's holo-memorial had on and the one Tim wore in Season 2). 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Dick opened nearly every cabinet in his room at the Manor, actively looking for the obnoxiously large bottle of his favorite argan oil and orchid lotion. His hands were abnormally dry and his cuticles were starting to peel. Given his anxiety and his terrible coping mechanisms, the peeling cuticles just kept calling out to him to mess with it, making it bad enough for Wally to constantly get on his ass about it.

He checked the two cabinets under the sink in his bathroom, every drawer on his vanity, the big cabinet in the dresser, the shelves in his closet, even the drawers in his bedside tables. He stood up and looked around the room, scratching his head. _How the hell does a purple 500 mL bottle go missing?_

Purple. Dick groaned, closing his eyes and looking up. Purple meant Stephanie and that meant Cass. Dick walked out of his room heading down the hall to her room.

Cass tended to hoard things that reminded her of everyone. Everything blue reminded her of Dick, his eyes and the blue of his Nightwing suit. Bruce was soft blankets. Old books reminded her of Jason, while action figures and Funko Pops reminded her of Tim. Damian was scented candles and Alfred was keychains. Duke was plush toys, Steph everything purple, and Babs was Greek mythology. Dick didn’t understand most of it, but as long as she was happy, he didn’t really care.

But he also didn’t have time to go buy another bottle of the lotion, so she would just have to adjust.

When he got to her closed door, he froze. His hearing was perfected, nearly superhuman if Batman had anything to say about it, and what he heard through the door gave him pause. Cass’ breathing was ever-so-slightly erratic. Considering she was always the calm and controlled one of the family, this was concerning.

Dick knocked on the door, hearing Cass’ breath hitch.

“Cass? It’s me,” he said softly. He heard her breathing mellow out, knowing she was trying to calm herself before she opened the door.

A few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing Cass with a one-sided smile on her face, one he liked to refer to as her “I love you, Dick” smile. She was always good at faking her emotions. She tilted her head, telling him she was curious about his presence there. He smiled.

“My lotion.” Cass nodded, pouting slightly and giving him access into her room. She pointed to her tall bookshelf, where he spotted the bottle. He walked in, pumping a bit onto his hands and rubbing it in.

He turned back around, making sure his body language told her he was open to conversation. She shut the door, padding over to her bed and sitting down cross-legged against the pillows. Cass took the Wonder Woman plush toy from the floor and held it close to her chest. She looked at him, expectantly. Dick, still rubbing the lotion into his hands, sat down next to her, his legs stretched out. She stretched hers out, poking his socked foot with bare toes. Her toenails were painted a soft pink. Dick held out his hand, now soft and smelling of oils and flowers. She obliged, resting his hand against the pillow and playing with his fingers.

Dick watched her movements, silent and waiting for her to speak.

“I don’t like man,” she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear it.

“What happened?”

“Patrol. Thug was…pervy.” Dick smiled.

“You talked to Steph about it?” She nodded, tracing a rather large scar along his palm. “What did she say?”

“Happens a lot. Ignore.”

“And it’s hard for you to ignore?” She nodded again. He sighed.

“She’s not wrong, you’ve gotta ignore it. It happens to all of us, in so many different ways, you know?” Cass paused, looking at him curiously. Dick nodded, continuing.

“It’s not just men, it’s everyone. Everyone looks at you in a funny way and in a way that’s—“

“Unwelcome,” she said, monotone.

“Exactly.”

“You have experienced?” Dick nodded. “Tell me.”

“My first Robin suit was basically a tunic, cape, and a speedo: prime pedo material. It was also the one Jason had to wear his first night of patrol, before I forced him to wear my other suit.”

“Original suit green. Second suit red, black, yellow.”

“You’ve seen them, then.” She nodded. “A bad idea on my part, but circus boy needed a bit of entertainment. Anyway, growing up with that was daunting. I built on the armor with my later suits, but I still had to deal with unwanted attention.” Cass adjusted herself, putting her legs on his and laying her head on his shoulder. He put his head on hers, smelling Jason’s baby shampoo.

“Everyone always talks about my ass now. That’s what I’m known for. The most perfect bubble butt. It’s mostly jokes, Roy once said my ass has its own gravitational field.” Cass giggled, making Dick smile a little.

“Sometimes, though, it’s not jokes. My personal space gets violated. I’m physically assaulted. My status as the first young hero, the OG leader of the Titans, as a trained tactician gets wiped out in favor of being relegated to ‘resident pretty boy.’ That’s when it hurts the most.”

“What do you do?” Cass asked softly, playing with the loose thread on Dick’s shirt.

“Depends on who it is. If it’s an ally or a friend, maybe a coworker, I make damn well sure they know I’m not just an extremely pretty face,” Dick winked down at Cass. “If it’s anyone else, I ignore them or I wipe the floor with _their_ ass.”

“That, I can do.” Dick laughed, giving her a hug.

“Oh, I know that you can. Always remember that it’s not your fault, okay?” Cass nodded, reciprocating his hug.

Suddenly, Cass sat up, crawling over Dick to get off the bed. He watched as she quietly moved around the room, getting her phone off her desk in the corner and her handbag from the hook behind her closet door. She pulled a pair of sneakers from the rack in her closet before turning to Dick.

“Batburger?” Dick smiled, standing up.

“Let me go get my wallet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna take the time here to write that sexual advances are NOT okay. Harassment sure as hell ain't it and if you, reader, are a perpetrator of this, I pray to the Gods you suffer a thousand deaths and pain for the suffering you caused. If you are a victim of sexual harassment, channel your inner badass and wipe the floor with their asses, just as Black Bat would do. Nothing really prompted this but I'm always here for a healthy message in a fun lil story.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
